Face In the Hall
by Vamp213
Summary: "We can't forget about the past no matter how hard we try... Sometimes we wish we could close our eyes and say it was just a dream; But when Reality comes it comes with it's rude awakening..." Based off Nat wolf's Face in the Hall R&R Enjoy :
1. Forgetting You ?

_**AN: Hey everyone , i've decided to write a stefonnie story based on the song Face in the hall By Nat Wolff  
i dont know what it is about them but there soooo adorable :) I am a Bamon fan first and foremost but i love stefonnie aswell anyways tell me what you think R&R ENJOY !**_

**Bonnies POV **

"_ My love we dont got eachother so i run for cover ; run for cover  
i feel better knowing it's all over and im free to be who i wanna be  
you make something just turn into nothing thats what you do what you always do  
im blending in i know its a sin but im forgetting you , forgetting you .."_

If you love something set it free and if it comes back to you then you know it was truley yours.  
Well i can say is one thing about love and that is Love sucks !

" Hey Bonnie " Elena greeted me as i entered the school

" Hey " i smiled " What's up ?"

" Oh Bonnie i met a boy you just have to meet him and since i consider you to be my sister i need your judgement!"

I could only laugh she was so excited like a kid on their birthday.

" Of course Lena , i'll meet up with you guys at lunch" bonnie said warmly

" Great ! See you then" she said excitedly as she hugged me goodbye and headed off.

I was on my way to class when i bumped into a strong figure causing my books to fall.

" Im soo sorry " i said embrassed

" it's alright, here let me help you "

He bent down and helped me retrieve my books i had to admit he was gorgeous. He was dressed in all  
black with matching black sunglasses, he was quite built and had high cheekbones he was just gorgeous  
though he looked filmar ...

" I think theese are yours"

he said handing me my books that's when it happened our fingers touched sending cold shivers down my spine.

* Flash Back*

_Bonnie was sitting in a crowded club in Califorina, Her cousin lucy brought her here and told her it would be fun  
Pfft yeah right. She felt cool fingertips tap on her bare sholder ..._

" What is a pretty girl like you doing in a club like this " said a strong husky voice

_Bonnie turned around to be greeted by a young attractive guy_

" My cousin dragged me here" She replied " And you ?" 

_" My Brother" He said pointing to a guy who was in his early twenty's who was also very attractive and flirting with a Blonde ._

_" By the way Im Stefan" he said flashing her a charming smile._

_" Bonnie" she said while extending a hand_

_" Well Bonnie how about we ditch the club and go for a walk?"_

_" I'd love to" she said walking towards the exist with stefan by her side  
_

_****************************** BEACH*****************************_

_They stopped at a beach and sat on the sand spending most of the night talking and getting to know eachother_

_" So are you from here?" stefan asked looking up at the stars _

_" Nope, just visting family im from Mystic Falls a small town"_

__

" I've heard of there before my realatives are from there im thinking about spending a year or two up there" he smiled

_" You should it would be soo much fun !" Bonnie said_

_Bonnie leaned in closer , her face only inches away from stefan's closer,closer and ..._

_" Tag You're it ! " Bonnie giggled and started running across the beach._

Stefan let out a hearty laugh and got up to go and chase Bonnie sure it was childish but they were having fun.  
Bonnie felt free running across the Dark Beach she knew she got a good head start so she stopped to catch her breath  
She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply the scent of the ocean filled her nose it was so peaceful 

_**WHAM !**_

_Before she knew it she was underneath stefan who just tackled her. She was giggling uncontrolably  
her long dark locks spread out all over the sand , her muddy green eyes were boring into grey ones  
Stefan Leaned in closer until there lips were only inches away_

" You're it" He simply said

before crashing his lips onto bonnie's soft warm ones. The kiss started off slow but grew more intense  
Bonnie wrapped her arms around stefans neck her fingers getting tangled in his hair . It became more passionate  
Stefan slid his tounge in bonnie's mouth exploring and tasting her. As soon as there tounges met sparks went flying sending shocks all over the rolled ontop of stefan having full control of the kiss . Stefan wrapped his arms around  
Bonnie's waist , bonnie pulled back and rested her head on his strong chest as they spent the rest of the night  
in a confortable silence.

* END OF FLASHBACK* 

" Stefan ?" 

_" You use to mean so much now everything has changed you had your  
chance now watch it fade away ..."  
__

_**AN: Thankyou so much for reading this is my first Multi-chapter Stefonnie fic Please tell me what you thought :)  
Sorry if it seemed rushed and wasnt proplery proof read but i was in a hurry to get this up so sorry about that  
Well comment and tell me what you thought Have a Great Summer God Bless :)**_

_**- Vamp213 (L)**_


	2. Let's go to the Ex

_**AN: Thankyou for your wonderful comments they are really appreciated :) Well i guess its about time for chapter 2 eh ?  
I cant wait Vampire Diaries is almost back for the second season ! Plus the promo looks real good Anyways Here it is Thanks for your comments you all get virtual Cookies x) Lmao Enjoy R&R**_

_**Bonnie's Pov**_

_" Just a face in the Hall, You use to mean it all  
to me just a face in the hall, now its all gone you'll see."_

Bonnie Bennett stood there in shock as she faced the man

she once shared a summer romance with.  
She remembered it all ... how they met how he told her he loved her and how he broke her heart.  
It was too much, she had to leave she had to get away from him.  
She turned around to walk away but he grabbed her arm stopping her.

" Bonnie wait " Stefan begged.

" Im done waiting stefan, i've waited for you to come back but you never did"

Tears were now filling her eyes threatning to fall but she held them back,

just as she was about to leave  
elena appeared and gave stefan a quick kiss.

Bonnie felt her heart shatter as she watched the two embrace.  
Her head was spinning she couldn't take it.

" Looks like you guys already met " Elena Smiled

" Yeah , he's a real gem" I said sarcastically before i turned around and walked away ...

_

**Stefan's Pov  
**

_" Times of pain are soon to be over  
and the girl i knew , well i dont even know her  
what we had is thrown away all my demons are kept to play..."_

It's been 3 days since i had last talked to bonnie. she wouldnt answer my calls  
she would walk the other way if she seen me and if i tried to talk to her she would ignore  
me completly. It was driving me **INSANE!** It was like the more she ignored me the more  
i thought about her.

Elena's trying to smooth things over she suggest we should all go to the  
fair, so we could have some "bonding" time. I dont think it's a good idea but it would give me  
a chance to talk to bonnie. The fact that elena doesnt know about my past with her bestfriend  
just makes things more FRUSTUATING

" Damon" i called

" Yesss my little Edward Cullen " he mocked

" ahaha very funny , anyways how would you like to come to the fair with Elena , bonnie and me " i breathed

" hm a day at the fair with your ex and current girlfriend, sounds like fun" he said smirking causing me to glare at him

" Dont make any trouble damon ! just because elena wants you there doesnt mean i do" 

He put a hand over his chest pretending to be hurt by my words

" little brother how can you say such a thing!' damon smirked not taking anything serious

" DAMON !" i yelled causing me to glare ten times harder at him

" Ease up with the stare Stef ... You're starting to get wrinkles" he laughed before leaving the room.

Maybe inviting damon wasnt the best idea in the world ...

_**AN: Thankyou for all your nice comments :) i hope you enjoyed chapter 2 please leave a comment and tell me what you  
you thought it would be much appericated x) Chapter 3 will be up soon iunno kinda in a writing mood :P **_

_**but thanks again and tell me what you thought :) God Bless **_

_**Vamp213 (L)**_


	3. Never say Never

**AN**_**: Thankyou to everyone who commented & favourited my story :)**_

_**It's really nice to read your comments  
so Thankyou once again your reviews are always a treasure :)  
So here it is chapter 3 I hope you like it, I'll try to make this chapter abit longer.  
let's see how a day at the fair goes with damon stirring up trouble * MWAHAHAH***_

_**O.O LMFAO  
R&R Enjoy !**_

_**Disclaimer: I Do not own the Vampire Diaries ... sadly xP**_

-

Bonnie's Pov

_" You use to mean so much  
Not everything has changed  
You had your chance now watch it  
fade away... "_

I cant believe i agreed to do this well actually i had no say  
Elena's making me go no matter how many times i objected...

" Come on Bonnie" Elena Pleaded

" No elena ... no offense to stefan i just dont get a good vibe off him"

I lied despertarly trying to get out of this ' let's try to get to know eachother better' thing

" Please Bon, you're my bestfriend and i really like stefan so it's important that you like him too"

" I dont know Elena" i sighed not really wanting to do this

" come on do it for me besides his brother damon is also coming ..." she tempted

_Damon ? What is he doing here... _I Thought

" Alright elena i'll go but im only going because of you"

" Yay ! i'll pick up up around 5:00 " she said excitedly

" Oh bonnie this is going to be soo much fun"

" Yup fun" i breathed

-

**Bonnie's Pov ( at the fair)**

The car ride was awkard elena and stefan were up front while me and  
damon were sitting in the back. No one was talking everyone was wrapped  
up in their thoughts. The Silence became deadly just an annoying buzzing sound could be heard.  
Finally elena turned on the radio and Dynamite was playing

" _And That was Dynamite by Taio cruz now Never say Never by the fray is next" _

Immediatly stefan got tense and gripped the steering wheel harder until his knuckles turned white, while bonnie just looked out the window awkwardly

_"__** Somethings we dont talk about rather do without and just hold a smile**_

_**Falling in and out of love ashamed and proud of together all the while **_

_**well you can never say never while you dont know when time and time **_

_**and time again younger now then we were before..."**_

Damon leaned over to bonnie and put a supporting arm around her shoulder

" Isnt this yours and stefan's song" Damon whispered making sure elena didnt hear

" Yeah, it was ..." Bonnie Sighed turning her gaze back towards the window

_* **** FLASHBACK ******************_

_The cool summer breeze hit bonnie making goosebumps appear all over her arms,_

_Her , Stefan and Damon decided to go to Lucy's boyfriend Zac's Beach party._

_People were everywhere swimming , dancing having a goodtime. A tanned blonde passed  
by them making damon stare at her._

_" And that's my que " damon said before chasing after the blonde._

_Music filled the air couples headed out on the dancefloor as a slow song started to play _

_Stefan snuck up behind bonnie and snaked his arms around her waist placing light kisses_

_all over her neck_

_" And That's __**My**__ que" stefan whispered leading a giggling bonnie to the dancefloor_

_the two embraced and started swaying to the music bonnie rested her head on stefan's chest serching for a heartbeat she wasnt surprised to find out there wasnt one because she knew what stefan and damon were and they knew what she was. Stefan lifted bonnie's chin up so she could met his gaze, he brought his lips towards hers and kissed her passionatly clinging onto her tight as he deepned the kiss... _

_******************* End of Flashback*********  
_

Stefan turned the radio off still clucthing the steering wheel tight

" Why'd you turn it off" Elena asked

"Oh no reason i just dont like that song more of a kings of leon kind of guy" Stefan lied.

Bonnie flinched at stefan's words but quickly recovered she looked out the window one last time before elena told us were finally at the fair.

" Oh I can just smell the fun, cant you stefan " Damon mocked but stefan ignored him

" Me and Stefan will buy the tickets and You and Damon can descide what rides to go on" Elena said.

I really didnt want to be here i was annoyed and pissed mostly towards stefan but i wasnt

in a fun mood right now.

" So what rides do you wanted go on " Damon asked

" Um the tilt-a-whirl sounds fun " Bonnie replied

" Alright we'll go on that" Damon smirked

" So little witch what's the matter you look like your on the verge of killing someone"

" Im really not in the mood damon" Bonnie warned him

" Oh come on you can tell Dammy anything" he smirked

" Im serious damon just leave me alone or else" 

" Or else what ? You'll tell stefan on me ? Ooh im soo scared he's going to give me the brooding forehead look Oh please dont it haunts me at night trust me little witch it's not a pretty sight " Damon Smirked

Bonnie wanted to be mad but she couldnt instead she stared bursting out laughing, Damon was just one of those people who you couldn't stay mad at.

" Ah there's my little witch" Damon smiled

" Ahah thanks damon i needed that" Bonnie giggled

Elena and stefan came back with the tickets both were confused wondering what was so funny

" What's so funny ? "

Elena smiled pleased that bonnie was having a good time. Damon looked at stefan who was currently glaring at him making bonnie only laugh harder as she walked passed him and headed toward the tilt-a-whirl with elena by her side.

**Elena's Pov**__

everyone seems to be having a good time and getting along, and when i say everyone i mean me, damon and bonnie everytime stefan came damon and bonnie would go on a ride leaving me and stefan by ourselves im not complaining or anything but were all suppose to be bonding ...

**Stefan's Pov **

I still havent talked to bonnie , everytime i try to she runs off with damon which is really frustating. Elena agree's me and bonnie should talk but how can i get bonnie to willingly agree to talk to me. I looked around to try and find her until i spotted her at a game booth smiling at the worker who seemed to be flirting with her for some reason i felt jealous but quickly recovered and walked over to bonnie..

_**AN There you go chapter 3 , i felt like writing so i decided to write chapter 3 ;)  
Please tell me what you thought about this chapter it would be really appericated **_

_**sorry if it seemed a bit rushed :/ i really wanted to get this up.**_

_**Once again i just want to thank you all for **_**your wonderful comments **_**Well tell me what you thought , Have a good week God Bless ! :)**_


	4. Rude awakening

AN: Thank you ALL for the wonderful reviews I'm soo sorry for the lack of updating this story -,- Its been forever since i did and im super sorry i haven't updated...Still no excuse an update is is overdue and so here it is Chapter 4 :D Enjoy Once again sorry for the long Update :/

* * *

Stefan's POV

_Just a face in the hall... You use to mean it all to me  
Just a face in the Hall... now it's all gone you'll see  
Just a face in the hall... A blank stare and A awkward Calm..._I slowly walked up to the Bonnie;Fist clencthed and pissed. I was determined to talk to her and she WAS going to listen whether she likes it or not. Finally I approached the game booth and cleared my throat getting her attention...

"Bonnie, we need to talk" I said sternly

"Well I'm kind of busy right now and i DON'T want to talk to you"

"Bonnie I said we-"

"I don't think you heard her, she said she doesn't want to talk to you so back off." The worker replied Interrupting me

It's funny when you're having a bad day the simplest things can piss you off. A low growl escaped my lips as i grabbed the worker by the collar roughly slamming into the wooden wall. My eyes changed from Grey to bleeding black in a second.

"Haven't you learned your manners" I snarled eyes dark and cold "It's rude to speak out when your not spoken to"

"Im not afraid of you, I could kick your ass in a second" the man said defending himself

"NO!" Bonnie shouted

"Why bonnie, come on let him kick MY ass." Stefan said with mischief in his eyes

"No, you want to talk to me fine we'll talk just leave him alone Stefan"

I still had the worker pinned up against the wall grey eyes boring into his dark brown ones

"You will NOT talk, think or even look at her again got it" I said using compulsion on him

"I will not talk, think or look at her again" The man replied.

I let go of his collar and grabbed Bonnie's hand leading her to a nearby bench...

* * *

Bonnie's POV

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT STEFAN!" i yelled clearly pissed off

"You tell me, why were you flirting with him when you came here with 'Damon'" He replied harshly not looking at me

"Why do you care, you're here with Elena aka My Best friend. Why don't you spend the day with her and not trying to get me to talk to you cause quite frankly i could care **LESS **what you have to say." I vented angrily

"Elena wants us to talk to Bonnie , so she offered to go on a ride with Damon so we could"

I let out a loud humor-less laugh before looking back at the grey eyed man

"Oh really, I think Elena would think otherwise if you told her the truth!" I replied "Oh hey, that sounds like a good idea how about we go tell elena the truth Stefan since you want to talk so much and want us to bond. She's my best friend and she deserves to know and honestly I hate lying to goodness sakes she's my best friend and i have to lie to her, Come on stefan let's go tell her the truth she deserves to know it"

I quickly got up but he grabbed my arm pulling me back down towards the bench

"BONNIE, I just want to talk" he pleaded

"why? why waste your breath when i heard it all before"

Stefan became silent looking at the ground anywhere just to take his gaze away from the emotional witch before him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hurting you i just"

Bonnie's eyes softened as she became curious to what Stefan was about to say

"You just what stefan, look you don't have to say it I got the message loud and clear the day we split. I wasn't good enough for you so you decided to move on to someone better... Elena. But you listen to me this time She's one of my BEST FRIENDS which means if you break her heart... I'll break your face"

Bonnie replied, quickly getting up before Stefan had the chance to say anything. She didn't want to hear anymore... She wanted to forget, wanted to forget about everything from the day they met to the day their summer romance ended. Unfortunately she couldn't no mattered how hard she tried. He was intoxicating. She was drowning in a sea of Stefan and had no way to get out. How only could she wish that it was easy enough to close your eyes and say it was just a dream... but everyone knows when reality comes, it comes with it's rude awakening.

* * *

Stefan's POV

She left and i let her. It's obvious she hates me... I looked up and i saw Her heading towards Elena and Damon. Elena was worried it was written all over her face whereas Damon gave me a hard cold look. I just got up heading in there direction, I don't care what anyone says this conversation isn't over. Just maybe this time i'm the one who listens...

"Everyone ready to go" Elena sighed embracing me in a warm hug,

I felt Bonnie's and Damon's eyes on us making things awkward and uncomfortable. I slowly pulled back from the hug, grabbing hold of elena's hand and walking to the car. The car ride was the same... awkward and quiet. No one spoke but instead looked out the window wishing they were somewhere else...

* * *

Bonnie's POV

I came out of the steamy bathroom. Quickly putting on a pair of black shorts and a random black tank-top. I grabbed my brush brushing my Wet silky curls... Once satisfied I put it up in a high ponytail going downstairs to watch t.v

Nothing was on so i settled for an episode of SpongeBob. About 10 mins into the show the door-bell rang. Finally the Pizza guy was here I was starving. I slowly got up to go answer the door only to be greeted by Stefan Salvatore.

"What do you want Stefan..." I said bitterly watching the grey-eyed vampire

_Silence_"I said what do you want, why are you here?"

"I know you hate me and never want to speak to me again but there is something I got to say and something you need to listen to" He mumbled

A long heavy sigh emerged from me, Again with this talking thing. We talked enough I'm tired of talking about the same things, Why wont he just give up.

"No that's where you're wrong Stefan, I don't have to listen... I've heard enough"

I said going back into the house ready to slam the door until i heard something I've never heard before

"Please?"

I Never heard Stefan sound so vulnerable so desperate before. I came out of the house shutting the door behind me.

"what is it?" i said softly looking up at the man

"You were wrong in the park today"

"What?" I said confused

"You said You weren't good enough for me that I was ashamed of you and wanted something better"

Tears filled the brim of my eyes but i held them back. I didn't want to cry not in front of him. I came to listen and that's all im going to do.  
I slowly nodded my head urging him to continue

"I was never ashamed of you bonnie" He said; left hand caressing my cheek. Instead of waiting for me to reply he continued

"If anything I wasn't good enough for you"

He said moving closer to me, his scent invading my personal space but i didn't move instead i held my ground

"You're right I do love Elena... But don't ever think i didn't love you bonnie. I did ... I do love you bonnie"

His face was centmeter's from mine, this had to stop he had to stop

"Stefan, you need to leave" I said sternly, but he didn't listen he just kept talking

"Please don't forget about us, Please don't forget about me... Because I haven't bonnie and I'm telling you I wont. I still remember the day i met you. You were in the club bored as ever I couldn't help myself I had to meet you and i did. After we went to the beach and when we were about to kiss you said tag you're it and started running across the dark beach. I remember thinking to myself she's beautiful. Once i caught you i heard you laugh for the first time. It was so adorable, you're adorable. And that moment when we kissed, the world stopped. It was like it was just you and me Bon, nothing else mattered nothing else could ruin the moment for me Ha not even Damon. I can't forget Bonnie and I dont want you to forget or regret what we had for a second. I know I'm with Elena, But that doesn't change anything Bonnie. It can't change what we had. I know you hate me believe me i do, but all I'm asking for is for you to never regret us. Maybe if we can even be friends. I know right know you don't want to be but i'll wait bonnie... I'll wait."

With that he pressed his lips on my forehead, Slowly pulling back turning around; fading into the darkness. Silent tears were falling down my face as I entered the house. Why was my life so complicated. I truly wish I could close my eyes and say it was Just a dream but who am i kidding This was no dream it was a teenage NIGHTMARE and this time i didn't prepare myself for the impact...

Chapter End

* * *

AN: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, Im really sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOONNNGGG UPDATE! :$ Honestly I am. Well I hoped you liked it leave me a review and tell me what you thought :) Thanks again have a good week God bless !

-Vamp213 (L)


	5. What if Time

AN: Thanks for all the reviews you guys rock! here it is Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the VD ... Sadly :( LMFAO xD

Face in the Hall Ch. 5

* * *

Seconds turned to minutes, Minutes turned to hours, Hours turned to days

She couldn't help it, the only thing that seemed to cross her mind was him... what he said. His words replayed in the young witch's mind over and over like a broken record. He loved her... A sense of Joy flooded over the witch but nether the less so did Anger and Fear. Bonnie thought over what stefan had offered... friendship. Nothing serious nothing Romantic, Just friends for the sake of Elena and Them. There was many flaws in this attempt to rebuild their friendship... sometimes it would be awkward; bonnie knew that... but she was atleast going to give it a her past feelings away and start fresh, start new forget everything. The Past was just a faded photograph that no one could make out what it was... a simple blurr...

Hours turned to days, Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months

It had been officaly 3 months since bonnie decided to try and rebuild her friendship with stefan. At first it was difficult, her heart use to ache when she saw Stefan and Elena look at eachother Loving smiles on their faces, she remembered when he use to look at her like that... Bonnie quickly pushed away those feelings determined to forget everything to forget the past. Never to think about it again... never looking back the past was the past now it's time to focus on the future. After the First month went by things got easier. Soon bonnie didn't mind or Care what stefan/elena did because she found love herself...Damon No one saw it coming not even them, But they bonded... Damon was always there when she needed him and she was always there when he needed her it was strange but it made sense to them, that's all that mattered. He made her feel specail like no one else could...

The teen witch knocked on the large oak door outside the boarding house, a smile apperead on her face when she saw who opened the door

"Hey you" Bonnie smiled embracing the eldest salvatore in a hug

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked confused

"Nothing just stopping by but if you want i could come back another time..." Bonnie trailed slowly turning around with a smirk on her face

Damon grabbed her waist pulling her into him

"Now why would I want you to leave, you're always welcomed here"

He smiled pressing his lips on the bonnie's bringing her in a warm passionate kiss. Bonnie's arms found their way around Damon's neck bringing him closer, Damon smiled in the kiss wraping his arms around bonnie's waist kissing her more roughly.

A low Growl broke bonnie free from her trance causing her to jump back startled at the noise. Damon turned around to see Stefan Salvatore standing right behind him. Bonnie could almost see the tension in stefans eyes but he quickly hid it.

"Oh um... hey stefan" Bonnie said slightly embraseed he witnessed her and damon making out

"Hey Bon" He smiled "Damon..."

Bonnie looked at the brothers again, watching them exchange glances towards eachother.

"I'm gonna go... I'll call you later Damon " Bonnie trailed

"No, no" Stefan protested

"I was just leaving make yourself comfortable. Oh and Damon here you left your phone in my room."

He said tossing his older brother his phone

"Thanks" The blue eyed man replied, pulling bonnie close to him

" Alright well i better get going, elena's waiting for me. I'll see you guys later" He said leaving the two at the door step

Damon welcomed Bonnie in the house, spending the night talk, kissing and watching Iron Man 2. Bonnie snnugled deep in his chest slowly drifting off to sleep...

* * *

Thoughts went to the future, future back to present, present back to past

Bonnie walked on the warm sand, Listening to the sound of the water, she always loved water... it was so calm and peaceful; just put the mind at ease. It was so easy to connect with... Bonnie loved to practice her magic in two places the woods or the beach, She didn't know why but she felt close to them; like grams was always watching her... protecting her; almost like grams never left. Bonnie inhaled deeply, concentrating hard... soon she felt a strong gust of wind circle around her... it was working. Suddenly A loud flash broke bonnie free from her trance

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked

"My photography project" Stefan chuckled holding his camera up to show bonnie

"What are you doing here?"

Bonnie remained silent, looking at the water

"I could come back another time..." Stefan trailed

"No it's okay we're friends right?"

"Right " Stefan smiled Joining bonnie on the sand

Bonnie sat in wonder thinking about what picture stefan took when he first came...

"Stefan?"

"Hm.." the grey eyed man repiled

"What picture did you take when you came?"

"You" He said simply

"No,no delete it!" Bonnie gasped

"Nope" Stefan laughed

"Fine" Bonnie said in defeat " Can i look at your pictures... i promise i wont delete anything"

Stefan thought this over before giving bonnie the camera, Bonnie looked through it. There were some really good pictures. A smirk apperead on bonnie's face as she held up the camera facing stefan

"Say cheese!"

"What the No don-"

But it was too late bonnie already took the picture.

"Bonnie, delete it now!" he said reaching for the camera

"Are you going to delete my picture" She challenged

"Nope"

"Then no"

Bonnie got up and ran away with the camera before stefan could try and take it back. She got a pretty good distance when she stopped and remembered she had the camera so she could just delete the picture herself... bonnie looked through the pictures until she found the one of her, She was about to press delete when...

WHAM

She was tackled on the sand, Stefan took the camera away from bonnie before she could delete the picture

"What, how did you get here so fast?" Bonnie said in shock

Stefan smiled when realization hit bonnie... He used his Vampire speed

"CHEATER!" Bonnie laughed

"I didn't cheat, i just used my ablitlies to my advantage"

"Yeah ... that's called cheating. Please delete the picture" Bonnie asked

"Im sorry, i can't do that i might use it in my project" Stefan Teased

Bonnie just shook her head laughing, Stefan let out a hearty laugh too looking down at the young witch. Suddenly he stopped laughing, bringing his face closer to bonnie's. Bonnie stopped laughing wondering when did stefan get so close. His face was inches away from hers, she had to stop this she was with damon... he was with elena. Bonnie opened her mouth to protest but stefan pressed his lips on bonnie's bringing her into a warm gentle kiss, This was too filmar the memory of when they first met kept replaying in bonnie's mind like a broken record, this had to stop she had to stop this before it got too far. Bonnie's hands found stefans chest, pushing the vampire off of her.

"What was that?" Bonnie sheriked

"Bonnie... Don't pretend you didn't feel anything... I felt you kiss me back"

"I wasn't thinking, i wasn't in my right mind! it doesn't count I love damon not you stefan. This is wrong im going to go"

Bonnie got up, ready to leave until stefan caught her arm bringning her to a complete stop

"I know it's wrong bonnie, but it doesn't feel that way. When im with you i cant think... i cant help myself, I know you love Damon. You know I love Elena but i also love you too. Its sick, it's wrong but i cant help the way i feel. Coming to mystic falls was my mistake falling for the wrong girl was also my mistake... sometimes i wonder what would happen with us Bon. I still think about us... what we had, what we could've had and i know you think about it too or else you wouldn't have kissed me back..."

Stefan said pulling bonnie Closer, his face inches from hers

"I still love you Bon"

He said capturing her lips, kissing her with everything he has been holding in since the day he returned from mystic falls. He wanted her to know he still loved her, he didnt care if he was being greedy wanting both her and elena he just needed this right now, that's all that mattered. Bonnie pushed him away for a second time, Panting heavily.

"That's your fault stefan, you decided to leave... you decided to call us off. I'm happy with Damon. I'm trying stefan trying to forget about the past and move on ... I'm glad were somewhat of friends but i dont know if i can be if you're always going to do this"

"But that's the thing bonnie, I don't want you to forget. Please don't forget about us" The man said quietly

"It's the only way stefan"

"No it's not!"

"We made so much progress, we are slowly becoming friends... Please don't mess it up stefan with this I love you crap. You love elena, you chose her."

"I want to be your friend but-"

"There's no buts stefan, we both moved on... or atleast I did. I'm sorry stefan that's all we can be is friends"

The teen witch turned around walking to her car leaving the man on the beach. Tears were streaming down her face, she loves damon it's simple. But she didn't understand why her heart hurt so much. She couldn't stop the tears they just kept coming... It's not as easy to forget something that once made us smile as we'd think it is. A photograph may fade but memory's don't. They may be stored away but will always take up a space in our hearts whether we want them to or not...

Chapter end

* * *

AN: There it is Chapter 5 of Face in the Hall, I hope you like it. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought. Once again thank you all for reading... Also if your interested in a Stefonnie Song-fic/ One-shot check out my story "Need You" Well Thanks again for reading have a GREAT week :)

-Vamp213(L)


	6. Broken with so many flaws

AN: Aww Thank you all for the awesome reviews it means alot really you guys are awesome well here it is Chapter 6 ENJOY !

Disclaimer: I dont own the VD :$ lmfao!

Face in the Hall Chapter 6: Broken with so many Flaws

* * *

Bonnie rushed into the safety of her home quickly shutting the door behind her making sure it was locked. How was she going to tell her boyfriend aka Damon Salvatore that his brother kissed her and just how exactly was she going to tell him she so stupidly kissed him back. Also Elena, her best friend there was no way she could tell her without affecting their friendship, everything was just messed up. Tears hadn't stopped falling down her face since she left the beach... Suddenly a noise pierced the air making bonnie slightly jump. She picked up her phone only to be greeted by a name she couldn't face right now... Damon. A long heavy sigh escaped her lips before she quickly wiped the tears away and answered the phone...

"Hello"

"Hello little witch, I was just calling to see if you were still coming over tonight"

Bonnie remained silent. As much as she wanted to go over and tell Damon everything she couldn't ... Stefan would be there. Right now she needed to be alone have thinking time to herself. Needed to figure everything out before she could face him again...

"Um... I dont think I am. Im just really tired" Bonnie lied

Silence.

"You're lying... What's wrong?"

"Nothing Damon, I told you I'm tired and I don't really feel like leaving the house tonight"

"Then I'll come over to yours"

If Bonnie could see damon she was sure he would have a smirk on his face.

"NO! I mean I just want some sleep... it's been a long day" Bonnie replied hoping he would believe it

"Alright, But whoever got you all upset I'll kick their ass... Well if its a girl then no ...but if it's a guy then he'll wish he was never born!"

"Damon..."

"I'm just kidding relax, I'll call you later. Love you Bon"

"Love you too"

Bonnie said hanging up the phone. This was exactly what she didn't want, there was no way she could tell Damon without him and Stefan getting into a very heated argument, beating eacthother into a bloody pulp. It would have to wait until everything was figured out. Until he cooled down. A lone tear fell down bonnie's face before she dragged her feet upstairs into her room, cuddling up with a pillow until sleep found her...

* * *

_"I wasn't able to say this to you...  
That's why i wrote this song, after  
all what we've been through it's better that  
you're gone. Gone, gone, gone , gone gone..." _

Bonnie woke up to the sound of light tapping coming from her window. She lazily got out of bed to see who it was only to be greeted by the one she dreaded... Stefan Salvatore.

"Please let me in" He pleaded

Bonnie let out a humor-less laugh before shutting the curtains, crawling back in bed. Bonnie's eyes shot open when she heard the window open and the rustling of the curtains. She slowly turns around and saw Stefan in her bedroom.

"You invited me in before... I don't need another invitation" He said simply sitting on the lounge chair.

"That's impossible!" Bonnie shrieked "You never been in my house before!"

Stefan just shrugged, staring at the beautiful witch before him.

"What do you want?"

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk."

"Again with this talking thing, we've talked enough... just stay away from me!"

" I CAN'T DO THAT!" Stefan replied voice rising as well

" You make me curious, make me want to know more bonnie. When we kissed at the beach it felt Natural, like there was nothing wrong with it, Like it was just you and me. It would've felt wrong if i DIDN'T kiss you! You know you are very stubborn and it's so frustrating so very very frustrating! Every time you push me away and ignore me it just make me want to see or talk to you more! Don't you get it!"

"This is the last time I'm going to say this... Stay the hell away from me!"

"I'm sorry bonnie, but I don't think i can"

Stefan whispered slowly walking towards the young witch only to be sent flying backwards into a wall. No matter how many times he tried to set himself free, he couldn't an invisible force kept him there against his will. He was clearly pissed... Bonnie knew this but she still kept her concentration keeping Stefan immobilized and pinned up against the wall.

"Bonnie... take the spell off" Stefan said trying to remain calm

"Not until you promise to leave me alone!"

"Bonnie, take the spell off!" The man repeated himself more sternly

"No! not unless you agree to leave me the heck al-"

Suddenly a low growl escaped Stefan's lips making bonnie jump losing her focus on the spell, Setting Stefan free. In seconds the vampire had Bonnie pinned up against the wall. His eyes were dark with purple veins caressing them. Bonnie wasn't afraid. His hands were placed sternly on the wall boxing her in.

"You don't like being trapped on a wall eh?" Stefan growled/whispered

"What do you want Stefan?"

"To talk!"

"THEN TALK! Before I set you on fire!"

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me you didn't feel anything when I kissed you"

"I didn't feel anything when you kissed me…"

"I said look at me in the eyes!"

Bonnie looked up at the man, Green eyes boring into cloudy grey ones. Bonnie opened her mouth to talk but she couldn't no words were coming out… it was like her tongue was numb. Almost as if she was surrounded by a heavy fog of smoke, No matter where she looked that's all she could see smoke; she was lost in smoke. The Smoke was intoxicating ;He was intoxicating she wanted to run she knew she could but no matter where she looked smoke surrounded her making her feel dizzy and weak.

"You can't because you felt something"

"Stefan please leave" Bonnie said softly; shutting her eyes

"Bonnie" Stefan whispered, Slowly dipping his head down

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open, She was surprised to see herself stare at Stefan soft full pink lips that where coming closer, this time she didn't say anything she just watched,  
Soon enough Stefan's face was inches away from hers. Stefan captured her lips bringing her into a soft passionate kiss, he was surprised to feel her kiss him back. Stefan's arms wrapped around Bonnie's waist having complete control; well bonnie's found their way around Stefan's neck. Stefan's tongue grazed bonnie's lower lip begging for entrance which she allowed, Soon deepening the kiss. Bonnie returned all the passion and longing Stefan was giving her when….

Bonnie quickly rose from her bed, in shock and covered in sweat. Her large dresser was in Mid-air, but quickly landed back on the ground with a large thud. Luckily her dad wasn't home or else he would come running. Yet another dream about Stefan. Bonnie sighed before turning on the lamp on her nightstand grabbing her phone and cuddling up with her large body pillow.

"Looks like Im not getting any sleep tonight" She sighed, luckily enough a certain bubbly blonde kept her company through text messaging all night….. 

* * *

…(Face in the Hall)… 

* * *

Stefan Jumped out of his bed. It was only a dream; everything felt so real the conversation down to the kiss. It was like he could taste her on his mouth. So much happened today…. He needed a drink. Stefan slowly got out of his bed threw on a random shirt and went downstairs, only to be greeted by his older brother Damon.

"Couldn't sleep?" Damon asked

"Yeah I have a lot to think about" Stefan replied pouring himself a drink

"So… where's bonnie? I thought she was coming over tonight?"

Stefan asked taking a large gulp of his whiskey before getting up to pour himself another. Damon just watched him

"She had other plans… why?" Damon questioned him

"No real legit reason, Just making conversation Bro"

"You know you've been talking a lot about bonnie lately, Elena-poo wouldn't like it"

"What is that a threat? You wouldn't dare"

"Oh but I would, I thought you loved Elena "

"Shut up Damon! It's complicated Alright."

"Stay away from her or else I'll kick your ass Stefan!"

Stefan let out a humor-less laugh

"That's an empty threat Damon, and if anything You're lucky I didn't kick your ass when I found out about your little relationship older BROTHER"

"Whatever your too much of a whimp to do anything"

"A whimp huh, is that why I kissed her today ?"

Damon's face went blank, 'So that's why she was all upset' he thought. A smirk appeared on Damon's face as he looked at the younger man before him. Suddenly Damon had Stefan pinned up against the wall, his hands around his neck stopping all possible air-flow making his younger brother try desperately to breathe.

"If you ever think, look or kiss her again I will kill you. I will get a stake and drive it through that pretty little undead heart of yours leaving you there to struggle and BEG me to take it out understand. She's MINE!"

Damon replied hands still around Stefan's neck. Stefan flung Damon flying backwards into the now broken coffee table.

"If anything BROTHER" Stefan snarled "She was mine first!"

Stefan left Damon in the living, taking his drink and going back into his room. He slammed the door and made his way to his bed covering his face with his hands

"What have I done…"

Chapter End 

* * *

…(Face in the Hall)….

* * *

AN: Well I hope you liked it, Sorry the original chapter got deleted so I had to re-write it -.- Anyways Leave me a review and tell me what you thought! I CANT BELIVE ITS BREAK ALREADY ! Honestly I've been piled up with homework.. some high school teachers don't joke. I mean I still have to finish a drama & French project over the break!  
-.0 Well anyways I want to wish y'all a Happy Holidays ! Enjoy the break spend time with your families and friends once again Thanks for reading :D Happy Holidays God Bless!

-Vamp213 (L)


	7. Love seems to Hate us

AN: Aw y'all are so sweet :) Honestly you guys are great! well here it is chapter 7? of Face in the Hall ENJOY everybody =)

Disclaimer: Dont own anything that is Vampire Diaries...

Face in the Hall Chapter 7: Love seems to Hate us

* * *

Damon stood outside the Bennett door Stefan's words repeated in his mind over and over again like a broken record _'A whimp huh? Is that why I kissed her today'_Every time the words repeated it stung more. Like a piece of his heart was torn away shattered into tiny pieces and stepped on, Damon laughed at himself why did he even bother it always ended up the same... Stefan always got the girl. It was simple in every competition stefan won Katherine, Elena and now even Bonnie. Just once he wanted a girl to himself someone he could call his own, someone who he could give his heart to without crushing it, Just this once. The eldest Salvatore knocked on the door tearing away from his thoughts and back into reality he needed to hear Bonnie's side of the story before he did anything he would regret. Bonnie slowly opened the door, her eyes red and puffy from what seemed to be from crying her mouth in a grim straight line stepping outside on the porch shutting the door behind her.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" She asked wiping her tired eyes, he could smell Stefan's scent on her it was only breaking his heart more.

"Anything important you might want to tell me Bonnie?"

Her face became emotionless as she looked up at the man a dry whisper emerging from her throat "You know"

"Of course I know Bonnie!" Damon yelled getting angry "What I want to know is why, Why would you kiss him bonnie. Do you still have feelings for him was I just a play toy to make Stefan jealous! Did our relationship even mean anything to you!"

"Of course it means something to me, I'm sorry it was a mistake! You mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you Damon, It was an accident everything just happened so fast!"

She replied Damon just turned around preparing to leave, he heard enough. Bonnie quickly grabbed hold of his arm halting his exit. Tears filled the brim of her eyes she couldn't lose him, she needed him... she loved him.

"But I pushed Him away believe me I did"

"It still doesn't change the fact bonnie, what now every time i turn my head you guys will be making out or something?"

"No Damon it wasn't like that!" Bonnie said tears falling down her face yet again

"Then explain it to me Bonnie because none of this is making sense!" Damon shouted not caring if anyone heard "Just tell me something did you kiss him back?"

"Damon, you're the one I want to be with not Stefan!"

"Answer me Bonnie!" He said growing irritated "Did you kiss him back!"

Bonnie's hands covered her face growing wet from the tears, Damon stood waiting for her to answer

"Yes but-"

"That's all I needed to hear" He said moving away from her, getting ready to leave. Bonnie tried to stop him but he easily got out of her grasp slowly fading away into the darkness. Bonnie watched through her blurry eyes he couldn't leave there was so much she needed to tell him so much he needed to hear. Damon stopped turning around facing the sobbing witch saying one last thing before leaving.

"You know I thought you would be different, but it turns out that you're exactly like Katherine!"

with that he left leaving the witch by 's eyes widened as his words cut through her like a knife at that moment she felt her heart drop that night two hearts were broken soon to be three. Bonnie's legs weakened as she collapsed sliding down the door crying her eyes out. It took all her willpower to get back up and enter the house. She couldn't loose Damon and now she was more scared to tell Elena, She couldn't loose Elena either. He hated her, he compared her to Katherine the worst insult of all time. Bonnie never felt so much Hatred and Disdain towards a person as she felt it for Stefan... he was ruining her life. Making everything worse making her confused when everything should be crystal clear. She needed to talk to someone fast. Slowly she scrolled down her contact list maybe Caroline? no not now anyways. She continued to look until she stopped at Lucy her cousin who actually met both Salvatore's. She pressed the name quickly dialing her...

* * *

"What Have I done" Stefan repeated pacing around the room talking to himself "I'm such an idiot!"

He thought crushing the glass on the dresser with his bare hands. He knew Damon was going to tell Elena as soon as he got the chance, he knew he was going to give Bonnie a handful he knew this yet the words slipped out of his mouth from simple jealousy. He knew everything he done was wrong but he didn't regret one thing, not coming back not telling her how he feels and certainly not kissing her, he was a terrible brother... he never ever wanted to hurt Damon or Elena but when it comes to bonnie he just can't help himself. She's addictive highly addictive.  
Every time he thought about her his heart swelled, things didn't end properly between them they weren't suppose to break up. It was wrong so wrong but he couldn't help it he loved her more than a kid loves cake, even a little more than he loves Elena. Just than Stefan broke out of his thoughts quickly heading downstairs into Damon.

"Damon -"

"Fuck off" He snarled eyes darker than the spaces in between the stars "Don't talk to me EVER again!"

"I'm sorry" Stefan said sincere he was sorry that he hurt his brother but he didn't regret doing it "I'm so sorry Damon, but it's something about her that-"

"I don't need to hear it Stefan you're still in love with her i get it. I thought we were done with this bullshit after Katherine but apparently not! You know i bet none of you have told Elena yet, I would love to be the one Saint Stefan. Who knows we may even hook up lonely hearts find eachother and the fact I was secretly pining for her before me and bonnie were an item"

Stefan's face was blank, he always knew Damon was interested into Elena before Bonnie. Damon just smirked eyeing his brother.

"I'm done with the games Damon, if anything either Bonnie or I will tell Elena. Secondly Yes I do still have feelings for her Damon and I know you were aware of that but did it stop you from asking her out no so i guess you could say we betrayed each other and Last I can't speak for Bonnie but I know she's just as sorry as I am. I'm sorry I hurt you but don't blame Bonnie... it was my fault I kissed her both time yes she kissed me back but for like 3 seconds until she pushed me away she loves you Damon. She might be confused but she loves you. I know you hate me but don't hate her it wasn't her fault."

With that Stefan got up and left the mannor leaving a stunned Damon alone to think...

* * *

"So let me get this straight you and Stefan broke up when you left California then he returns to Mystic Falls and is dating Elena. Then you and Damon become a thing and when you think things are slightly back to normal Stefan confesses his love for you and kisses you? "

"Basically" Bonnie sighed "But you're forgetting Damon broke up with me because Stefan has a big mouth"

"Were you going to tell him anyways Bonnie?"

"Of course I was Lucy when the time was right!" she said voice rising

"listen cousin, you're getting all worked up over one little kiss that you claim meant nothing to you, if so then you shouldn't worry just let Damon cool off and when he's ready to talk again you tell him everything you didn't get the chance to say... I want you to be honest with me do you still have feelings for Stefan?"

Bonnie thought this over, Did she feel something for Stefan... no she couldn't it's wrong she loves Damon and Elena. She couldn't still have feelings for Stefan could she?

"I don't know Lucy things have just been confusing lately"

"Well it sounds to me you and this Stefan guy have a lot of unresolved sexual tension between the two of you. You know like hidden feelings, I think deep down inside a part of you still feels for Stefan no matter how much you love Damon. Well I have to go Zac's waiting for me but if you need me call me anytime or come down again I love you Bon. Don't worry too much things will work themselves out over time."

"I hope so, I love you too... tell Zac I said hi"

"I will, Bye cuz"

"Bye"

Bonnie hung up the phone placing it on her nightstand, grabbing her ipod. Carefully she put the two ear-plugs in quickly tensing up as she heard the song that was playing...

_"I'm not scared of Lions and tigers and bears but I'm scared of loving you_  
_I'm not scared to preform at a sold out affair but I'm scared of loving you_  
_Am i the only one who thinks it's an impossible task? Why don't it last ?_  
_Is that too much to ask..." _

Bonnie's heart ached as she listened to the deep song thinking about everything Damon, Stefan, Elena. Maybe Lucy was right maybe somewhere deep deep down inside she still cared for Stefan, but she would never want to lose her friendship with Elena or Damon because of curiosity. This was all too much for one girl to handle. The words of Jasmine Sullivan sang out to Bonnie's heart connecting to how she was feeling, she was scared, scared of Damon hating her scared of losing Elena and Scared of falling in love with Stefan again. Tears filled the brim of her eyes but she refused to cry... she cried enough. She got herself into this problem now she needed to fix it starting with telling Elena everything, Telling Damon the things she didn't get a chance to and talking to Stefan. As much as she didn't want to she had to be a big girl about this which meant she and Stefan are going to have to talk, sit down and have a serious conversation before anything. Without noticing Bonnie mouthed the last part of the song

_"Why do we love, love? When Love seems to hate us"_

It was true when it came to love we all are foolish players getting sucked into the game, it seems the heart wants what it can never have... what always seems wrong. We love the feeling of someone loving us and to love someone falling into the dangerous trap called Love.

* * *

AN: I hope you liked it I'm soo sorry for the late update :$ So much has happened ... Ew school's back -.- and im so use to sleeping in!  
LOL anyways leave me a review and tell me what you thought :) I'll try my best to update Best Friend and Bad Romance when I can. Also if you want to read a Covenant/Vampire Diaries crossover story I just wrote one called Broken Fairy tales (pairing is Bonnie/Reid Garwin) Anyways thanks so much for Reading it means alot :) BTW the song bonnie is listening to is called Lions,Tigers and Bears by Jasmine Sullivan it's an oldie but I love it, such a beautiful song i love her voice! Ahah Thanks for reading once again! :) Have a great week!  
-Vamp213 (L)


	8. Unthinkable

AN: Hey everyone OMG sorry for the late Update I've been soo busy with exam study OMG EXAMS ARE NEXT WEEK FML! but i decided to post another chapter :) Hey has anyone watched Madagascar ? I love this movie ! I watched it with my little cousin This movie is Hilarious for all ages :) Ahah love the penguins ... Just smile and wave boys, Smile and wave Ahah lool anyways here it is Chapter 8 Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries...

Face in the Hall Chapter 8: Unthinkable

* * *

_"You use to mean so much,_  
_ Not everything has changed you had _  
_ Your chance now watch it fade away _  
_Just a face in the, Just a face in the hall"_

Bonnie let out a shaky breath trying to gather up some courage to face her best friend, no matter how bad things were going to get she needed to be the one to let Elena know what happened between her and Stefan even if it resulted in Elena hating her. Finally coming to terms the young witch knocked on the door waiting to face the music, Elena opened the door embracing her friend in a warm hug with a smile on her face. Bonnie felt her heart break even more she already hurt Damon;who was still not speaking to her. She didn't want to hurt Elena but thing needed to come out before it gets worse.

"Bonnie" Elena said happily "What are you doing here?" She said slowly pulling away from the hug looking up at big emerald eyes. Elena frowned sensing something was wrong

"We need to talk" Bonnie replied refusing to meet Elena's worried gaze, Elena just nodded leading Bonnie into the living room taking a seat on the brown leather couch. Bonnie stared ahead trying to think about what she was going to say... the two remained in silence until Elena put a supportive hand on Bonnie's shoulder

"You know you can tell me anything" She said rubbing small circles on her friend's back, Bonnie just sighed looking up at Elena

"There's no easy way to say this" Bonnie started making Elena frown more trying to prepare herself for the bad news that was about to come.

"Remember when I stayed with Lucy for 2 months and how I met a boy there?" Elena nodded urging Bonnie to continue becoming curious "Things between us weren't really finished, we never really had an official break up. I was devastated when he left without saying anything not even a final goodbye and when I came back to school um... I saw him again"

"Oh my goodness who is he?" She said exicitedly, Bonnie remained silent looking ahead yet again. Elena didn't understand why Bonnie didn't interdouce her to him until she finally put the piecies together

"It's Stefan isn't it, You're talking about Stefan" Elena whispered, Bonnie felt her heart tearing tears filled the brim of her eyes as she nodded

"Oh Bonnie, Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Elena said feeling tears coming "You were so head over heels for him, I didn't want to come in between your relationship" Elena nodded pulling Bonnie into a hug letting her know no matter what she would be there for her. Bonnie slowly pulled away looking into Elena's eyes

"There's more" She said dully Elena just sat back urging Bonnie to continue "Well Stefan and I agreed to be friends for your sake and for ourselves, But, everything happened so fast and next thing I knew we were kissing" Bonnie spilled tears streaming down her face, Hurt and Betrayal was written all over Elena's face the brunette moved away from the sobbing witch.

"How could you" Elena whispered breaking bonnie's heart even more

"I'm so sorry Elena, I never meant for this to happen!" Bonnie cried reaching out for her friend but was only rejected

"I should've known he was always talking about you" Elena said getting angry

"Elen-"

"No Bonnie!" She yelled getting up from the couch " I should've known from the beginning with all the tension between you two, how you didn't even know him and still hated him, Damn I should've known that YOU are a lying sneaky dirty bitch! who would end up stealing my boyfriend!"

"It wasn't like that, You're acting like I was planning for this to happen it just did! I'm so sorry Elena I'm truly sorry!"

Elena let out a humor-less laugh "Do you expect me to forgive you or something cause I don't, You lied to me Bonnie... and I'm not going to pretend it's okay anymore! I think you should leave... now" Elena said in a harsh tone Bonnie rose from the couch heading towards the door

"I know you hate me, but I wanted you to know the truth and now you do. I really am sorry Elena" Bonnie said leaving the Gilbert home. Elena slammed the door collapsing on the ground crying. As much as Bonnie wanted her to know it still hurt getting called a bitch by two people she cares deeply about. Bonnie got in her car and headed off to the boarding house Her talk with Elena was done with now she had to set things straight with Stefan and Damon.

* * *

Bonnie walked onto the large porch, Knocking on the Large oak door only to be greeted by the eldest Salvatore

"Well look who it is" Damon said bitterly "Here to see Stefan I assume"

"Damon-"

"No, it's okay I'll leave have a nice chat Bon" He said trying to walk past her but bonnie grabbed his arm bringing him to a stop

"I know I hurt you Damon but don't think I never cared about us... because that's a lie I do love you Damon Don't ever doubt that for a second"

With that Bonnie left Damon by himself entering the house, Bonnie found Stefan sitting on his bed reading a book. She softly cleared her throat gaining his attention. Stefan looked at the beautiful witch signaling her to come in Bonnie entered the room shutting the door behind her, taking a seat on an empty chair. Stefan watched her... she had been crying.

"I told her" She said dully eyes meeting stefan's gaze

"You had every right to" He replied fidgeting with his fingers, An awkward silence came upon them. Bonnie looked everywhere except at him Stefan's eyes begged her to look at him.

"I'm leaving Bonnie" Stefan said softly "I've screwed up your life enough" Bonnie let out a humor-less laugh before looking up at the man

"Typical Stefan move, When the going gets tough... you leave" Bonnie said a bitter taste left in her mouth.

"That's not fair Bonnie!"

"Yes it is, You caused all of this Stefan and now when all the cards out on the table you can't seem to take actions for your faults and leave! Elena hates me, you don't know what it felt like to hear her say some of the things she AND Damon said to me. You're the one who got us into this"

"I know Bonnie and I'm going to fix it" Stefan said trying to calm the angry witch down

"You know, it seems like every time I need you, you leave me." Bonnie whispered getting up from the chair and heading towards the door. Stefan grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving.

"I thought you would want me to go" Stefan replied

"Yeah, well..." Bonnie trailed trying to avoid the subject that was sure to come up

"I don't want to leave again Bonnie but I have to -"

"Stop trying to take the easy way out! What about Elena or Damon?" Bonnie said getting angry all over again, He couldn't leave it was like her heart was still holding onto him not wanting to let go not when he just came back, as much as she would hate to admit it... she never stopped loving Stefan. Her feelings for Damon were real but not as strong as they were for her first love.

"I'll figure something out Bonnie!" Stefan replied angrily "Why, why do you want me to stay so much? I thought you hated me!"

"Because I'm still in love with you dammit!" Bonnie blurted out silencing the raging man "I hate you for making me feel this way when I shouldn't, I hate the fact when I finally moved on you have to come in the picture and mess everything up. I hate that you ruined my friendship with Elena and I most definitely hate the fact that I still have feelings for you after all the Shit you put me through!"

Stefan's grip on the beautiful witch's arm eased as he took in everything the angry witch vented, she finally said it she finally admitted that she had feelings for him. His heart stopped as the words replayed in his mind over and over again a feeling of joy washed over him she loved him. Nothing else seemed to matter to the grey eyed man not Damon heck not even Elena.

"You don't know how long I waited for you to say that" Stefan whispered embracing the witch in a tight hug, Bonnie felt tears fill the brim of her eyes. Bonnie slowly pulled back looking up at the man noticing tears filling his eyes as well

"Please don't go" Bonnie pleaded as tears streamed down her face hoping he wouldn't leave her, Stefan pulled Bonnie to him closing the gap between them bringing her into a long passionate kiss. Bonnie responded immediately her mouth moving rhythmically against Stefan's, Bonnie's arms rested around stefan's neck pulling him closer deepening the kiss. Stefan's lips were cool against hers his tongue grazed her lower lip asking for entrance, Bonnie's mouth opened allowing him access. Stefan's tongue explored her mouth tasting her, sparks went off as there tongue's met dueling for dominance Stefan won easily wrapping his arms around her waist. Bonnie slowly pulled back due to the lack of oxygen. Sadly hope was something we couldn't depend on, no matter how much she wanted him to stay... he couldn't.

"I have to" Stefan said sadly "I wish I didn't but I have to make sure things are ok between you and Elena and me and Damon need some space as well"

"When are you going to leave?" Bonnie asked tears forming again

"Maybe next week, But don't worry I'll talk to Elena and Damon and I promise to keep in touch" Stefan replied hands still wrapped tightly around Bonnie " It's going to kill me to leave Bon, I love you so much"

A couple of weeks ago Bonnie was sure that she hated Stefan that no feelings could be brought back to the surface for him. Bonnie smiled before responding

"I love you too"

Stefan captured her lips once again kissing her passionately, their love would have to wait until everything drama wise was figured out. Truth is something you can't hide... it pointless, like playing hide and seek by yourself. No matter how much we want to deny the truth we just can't it has it own funny way of coming out whether we like it or not. We can't lie to our hearts, even though at times it seems like it wants what it can't have it's only telling us the truth, sometimes it ends up hurting us other times it ends up helping but no matter what the heart gets what the heart wants, and simply the heart can only tell the truth.

_"Just a face in the hall_  
_You used to mean it all to me_  
_Just a face in the hall_  
_Now it's all gone you see_  
_Just a face in the hall_  
_You used to mean it all to me_  
_Just a face in the hall_  
_The place dead and an awkward calm_  
_Just a face in the_  
_Just a face in the_  
_Just a face in the hall"_

* * *

AN: OMG ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! :)/ :( This was like my second story that I posted on FF and i lost all my motivation for it i was so tempted to delete it but thanks to all of you Kind people inspired me to pick it up and finish it now look I'm only one chapter away from finishing it :) I had fun writing this You all are soooo great !

+ OMG you should check out the AMAZING Stefonnie Video I found on You-tube It's soo good the editing and everything! It's called "Stefan/Bonnie Watch me Burn and it's by mrsstefansalvatore5 she did an amazing job it real good! Check it out sometime :)

Thanks again for reading... On to the next one ;) God Bless!

=Vamp213 (L)


	9. Epilouge

AN: Hey I decided to do a double post; well here it is the Last Chapter :( I hope you guys like it Lool well... it's kinda a Epilouge ANYWAYS ENJOY :)  
You guys are truly awesome I can't even explain it... while that's enough Babbling from me Here it is :)

Face in the Hall Chapter 9: Epilouge

* * *

Bonnie's POV

Everything is so different, I never thought my life would've changed so dramastically. It has been five months since Stefan left apparently he was visiting Rome. Everyday I thought about him about how he left so things wouldn't get all messy between me and Elena... so we could try and rebuild our friendship. Too bad he left for nothing; Still to this day Elena hates me and Blames me for his departure but honestly I could care less if she hates me... The day I tried to rebuild our friendship was the day I saw her true colours... the only thing elena cared about was herself. Thank God I have Caroline I wouldn't be able to survive without her and the guys ( Matt,Tyler and Damon). It took a while for me and Damon to get past things and mend our friendship. Everything was almost back to normal...

"How long are you visiting your cousin Lucy for?" Damon asked helping me pack my suitcase that was flowing with clothes "Two months, I'll be back at the end of August" I replied throwing a pair of demin shorts in the overstuffed suitcase

"Don't you think that's enough clothes Bon" Damon laughed closing the suitcase before she could put anything Else in.

"Nope" I said trying to open the suitcase, but Damon didn't allow it. A sigh escaped my lips as I walked into the washroom grabbing my brush and an extra toothbrush.

"So little witch... when last did you talk to that handsome brother of mine" Damon smirked

"Last month, he said he was doing good and he would be coming home soon... Look Damon I know we already rebuilt our friendship and I don't want to make things awkward but-"

"It's alright Bonnie, I understand" Damon smiled giving the witch a hug "I forgive you ... besides Stefan needs to hurry his ass back home because I need someone to tease and I miss seeing that brooding forehead everyday"

Bonnie laughed causing Damon to smile "I think I miss that about him too" She giggled grabbing her handbag, Damon looked at the time before getting up carrying her large suitcase

"C'mon, we better get you to the airport before you're late" He said easily carrying the suitcase down the stairs and into the car, I quickly kissed my dad goodbye before getting in driving to the airport...

Damon helped me unload the trunk before giving me a hug goodbye

"I'm going to miss you and your sense of humor" I said hugging him tightly

"I'm going to miss you too, tell that crazy cousin of yours I said Hi" I smiled before giving him one last hug

"Goodbye Damon!"

"Bye!" he replied "Oh and Bonnie I'm expecting that your bringing me back something... and not any last minute key-chain crap!"

A laugh escaped my lips as I waved him goodbye and headed into the Airport... California, here I come

* * *

Fly on the Wall POV

Bonnie exited the california airport feeling the warm breeze wrap around her, A smile appread when she saw a fimiliar face ... Lucy.

"Bonnie!" The older girl yelled quickly hugging her cousin "I've missed you"

"I missed you too" She laughed slowly pulling out of lucy's embrace "Where's Uncle Bob and Aunt Mona Oh and where's Kayla!"

Lucy Grabbed her suitcase and started rolling it to a jeep truck "Out buying you a welcoming cake and stuff" Bonnie smiled helping her put the suitcase in the back. Her smile grew wider as she looked at her cousin's hand

"You're engaged!" She said exicitedly "You and Zac are getting married"

"Well it was suppose to be a surprise but... Omg we are!" Lucy said Jumping up and down before getting into the driver seat of the car, Bonnie hopped in and the two were off heading out of the busy airport

"When, how why didn't you tell me before?"

"I don't know and it was a 3 year anniversary dinner and he just popped the question!"

Bonnie smiled looking at how happy Lucy was "Well I'm happy for you guys!" She said warmly relaxing into her seat , Soon enough they were at Lucy's beach house, it was so beautiful waking up everyday to this amazing view. Bonnie loved coming here for this reason.

"Looks like my parents are home..." Lucy trailed opening the door before Bonnie could enter the house she was bombarded with hugs and kisses from her Aunt and Uncle and her little 10 year old cousin Kayla

"Bonnie, it's so nice to see you" Mona said hugging the teen, Bob carried Bonnie's Bag into her room for her and litte Kayla was bouncing with joy

"Oh Bonnie, we're going to have so much fun!" She sqeeuled Lucy got bored easily before sending Kayla away

"Get lost brat, I'm sure Bonnie wants to relax from that long plane ride" Kayla just stook her tongue out a Lucy before heading into the beach/backyard.

"I'm going to start Dinner... Make yourself at home Bonnie" Aunt Mona smiled

"I will" She giggled before heading upstairs Lucy following behind.

"While Cuz, I'm meeting Zac soon so I gotta get ready... do you wanna come with us?"

"No, no I don't wan't to interrupt your night" She smiled settling into her made bed "I'll just play with Kayla and watch movies"

Lucy nodded, leaving the room shutting the door behind her. Bonnie sighed getting up, starting to unpack her things...

* * *

It was 10:30 and Lucy still wasn't home, Kayla was asleep and Uncle Bob and Aunt Mona were too. Bonnie got out of her bed heading downstairs to watch some T.V maybe that can make her get some sleep. Her eyes landed on the back door showing the moon lit beach. Bonnie slowly got up putting on a pair of slippers and throwing a hoodie on, lucklily the air was warm because she was wearing shorts. Bonnie easily relaxed on the beach closing her eyes inhaling the scent of salt water.

"Do you mind If I join you?" Bonnie's eyes shot open quickly turning around only to be greeted by Stefan Salvatore, She quickly got up embracing him in a hug making the younger Salvatore laugh

"Someone missed me" He smiled kissing her forehead, Bonnie nuzzled her head in his neck hugging him tighter

"I'm not the only one... Damon misses you too" She mumbled "What are you doing here I thought you were in Rome?"

She continued pulling away from the man, Stefan sat down on the sand taking her hand pulling her down into his lap "Lucy, called me and told me you were coming down so I decided to surprise you"

Bonnie smiled capturing his lips bringing him into a passionate kiss, Stefan kissed her back hungrily gently pushing her onto the sand leaving Butterfly kisses all over her face and neck. Bonnie laughed bringing him back into a longing kiss... she missed him and feeling his lips against hers felt so right. Stefan tongue entered her mouth without permission kissing her fiercly Bonnie moaned softly at the intensity of the kiss only making stefan kiss her harder so when he pulled back her beautiful pink, full lips would be swollen. Stefan Pulled back attaching his head to her neck leaving a trail of pepper kisses of all over a trail of goosebumps in it's wake. The grey eyed man sucked on the sensitive area making Bonnie sigh... she missed his kisses she missed his touch she missed everything about him. Stefan had a smile plastered on his face as he bent down to kiss her again.

"I missed you so much!" Stefan said in between kisses

"I missed you too!" Bonnie said slowly pulling back Green eyes boring into Grey ones "I hope you had fun on your little vacation because I'm not letting you go again" She told him truthfully

Stefan laughed looking down at her "Well I was kinda planning on going back home with you but now that you mettion it I might just spend a week more in Italy" Stefan laughed at her expression

"Uh huh, that's not happening" Stefan smiled Kissing her again

"I love you" He said against her warm lips "I love you too"

Bonnie fell asleep on the beach resting her head on stefan's chest, Nothing could ruin the moment... not even Lucy waking them up by throwing ice cold water on them. All that mattered was they were re-united once again

The End

* * *

AN: It would've been to corny to end it with I love you so yes Lucy does throw cold water on them I think that kind of balances it out LOOOL!  
It was soo much fun to write I hope you liked it Leave me a review and tell me what you thought :D I feel so happy cause it took me forever to get it done ! Lool Thanks soo much for reading and reviewing it means alot! Have a great week God Bless (L)

Songs: Overall : Face in the Hall by Natt Wolf

Chapter 1 - 18 days- Saving Abel/ Erase me- Kid Cudi

Chapter 2 - I'll keep you my Dirty little Secret - American Rejects

Ch.3- Never say Never by The Fray

Ch.4 - Just a Dream by Nelly

Ch.5- Iris (Who I am) - Goo Goo Dolls

Ch.6- It is What It Is - Lighthouse

Ch 7- Lions, tigers & Bears - Jasmine Sullivan

Ch. 8 - Unthinkable- Alicia Keys

Ch.9 - Say When- The Fray/ Use Somebody- Kings of Leon


End file.
